ouwfandomcom-20200213-history
Blue Collar Brew
Blue Collar Brew 'is an oddjob in the game. Objectives *Drive to Martin's house *Take the kegs to the storage unit Script ''Lis walks up to Neil, who is fixing the motor of his Apache in his driveway 'Lis: '''Hey, Neil. ''Neil turns to look at Lis and then gets back to working on his truck 'Neil: '''Hi, Lis. '''Lis: '''So, whac'ha doing? '''Neil: '''Trying to fix my truck. I gotta meet a buddy of mine and move something and, well, it's hard to do when you truck don't seem to work. '''Lis: '''Lemme see. ''Lis walks over to the engine and looks into it for a few seconds as Neil speaks '''Neil: '''So I'm trying to get it to turn over, right? But the thing is that it won't go- '''Lis: ''*Interrupting Neil* Your plugs got messed up. '''Neil: '''How's that possible? '''Lis: '''I dunno. Beats me. ''Lis fixes the engine for Neil as Neil speaks Neil: 'It's probably those damn kids down the street, messing with everyone's engine. '''Lis: '''It's just you, my car works fine...there. Try it now. ''Neil gets into the cab of his truck and starts the engine perfectly 'Neil: '''Holy crap...good job, Lis! '''Lis: '''No problem- '''Neil: '''Anyway, uh, you wanna come with? '''Lis: '''To where? '''Neil: '''To meet my buddy and move that thing. '''Lis: '''What "thing"? '''Neil: '''You know, that "thing", the "thing" we can only talk about where they won't hear us. You drive. ''Neil scooches over to the passenger seat as Lis sits in the driver seat and closes the door The player gains control of Lis. The player is instructed to drive to Martin's house. During the drive, a conversation erupts 'Neil: '''We're going to my buddy Martin's house, lives outside of town by the airstrip. You'll know it when you see it. '''Lis: '''And what is it that I'm looking for? '''Neil: '''Some old two-story farmhouse. It's a beater outside, but inside, woah. That's where the fun's kept. '''Lis: '''What fun is it? '''Neil: '''Moonshine. '''Lis: '''Moonshine? '''Neil: '''Moonshine, yeah. '''Lis: '''What got you into brewing that? '''Neil: '''I don't brew it. My old army buddy Martin does. But you know, now that you and your friends introduced me to something that isn't working at that store or making models, I'm...you know...helping him out with his stuff. '''Lis: '''Right, and this consists of...what? '''Neil: '''You know, moving it from point A to point B, helping him brew it, you know. Fun stuff. '''Lis: '''Yeah, sure. I've never been one for drinks, though. I'm more of a hard drug kind of girl. '''Neil: '''I've never been into drugs. I know they used to have the drinking age 18, but now it's 21. You know, Lis, if you're old enough to put on a uniform and die for your country, you should be able to have a beer or two. '''Lis: '''I don't even like beer. It's too...uh...I dunno the taste. "Strong" or something. '''Neil: '''I don't drink much either, but hell. If this is keeping me from being cooped up in that house, then I'm all for it. ''The player arrives at Martin's house. Upon arrival, a cutscene occurs Lis and Neil exit the truck and walk up to Martin, who is moving a keg of moonshine out on a hand cart 'Neil: '''Martin, this here's a friend of mine, Lis. '''Martin: '''Wh-what? '''Lis: '''I'm a buddy of Neil's. '''Martin: '''Yeah, but...Neil, what's she doing here? '''Neil: '''She's looking for work. Fixed my truck, we can trust her. ''Martin eyes Lis for a few seconds before addressing her 'Martin: '''Take this cart and load it up in Neil's truck, I gotta talk business. ''Lis looks at Martin and Neil before taking Martin's hand truck and carting it to the back of Neil's truck and loading it in as Martin speaks to Neil 'Martin: '''Who the fuck is she!? '''Neil: '''Lis, she's a friend of my nephew- '''Martin: '''Friend of your nephew? '''Neil: '''Yeah, friend of my nephew. '''Martin: '''And we're trusting her with our business...why? '''Neil: '''Well, she inspired me to come out here and help you in the first place, for one. Two, she can get stuff done, like how she fixed my truck. Three, she's good with cars, and you said you were looking for a driver. '''Martin: '''Is she good with cars? '''Neil: '''Fix 'em, drive 'em. Hell, she could probably even build one if she had the parts. '''Martin: '''She looks like a fucking kid. '''Neil: '''She's eighteen- '''Martin: '''She looks sixteen! '''Neil: '''I wouldn't know how you're guessing this, but she's eighteen. ''Martin looks up at the sky and thinks for a few seconds before Neil addresses him again as Lis begins to walk back with the hand cart '''Neil: '''If we lose anything because of her, it'll be my fault, alright? '''Martin: '''Alright, sure. ''*Calls out to Lis* ''Hey, uh...Lis, right? '''Lis: '''Yo, whassup? '''Martin: My friend Neil here says you're good with cars, right? 'Lis: '''He should know, I just fixed his truck not too long ago. '''Martin: '''Can you drive them? I mean, outside of fixing them? '''Lis: '''Yeah, I can drive. ''Martin looks at Neil. Neil nods/shrugs and then Martin addresses them 'Martin: '''Alright, you two are taking that brew to the lockup. Neil, still got the keys? '''Neil: '''Yep, still here. ''Neil pats his pocket 'Martin: '''Alright, so take it to the lockup. If any of it goes missing, or if any cops come back, you know what I'm gonna do Neil, right? '''Neil: '''Yeah. '''Martin: '''Alright. ''Martin walks back into the house as Neil and Lis walk over to the truck The player gains control of Lis. The player is instructed to drive to the storage unit. During the drive, a conversation erupts 'Neil: '''Alright, take us to the self-storage place down by the plant your dad works at. Anyway, uh...sorry if that put you in an awkward situation. '''Lis: '''I was just about to ask you, what the hell is your buddy's problem? '''Neil: '''You know, growing up in the south back in the 1970's and having two ex wives would make anybody that way. '''Lis: '''Ah, how'd you meet him anyway? You said something about the army- '''Neil: '''Right, so he was with me in basic training, he was assigned to be my battle buddy, right? We went through infantry training together, airborne training together, and both fought over in Panama together. Then after the war, we comes with me back to North Dakota after his ex-wives folks chase him out of Virginia. '''Lis: '''Wow, that's crazy. '''Neil: '''Right, so he marries a woman and moves to Bismarck, becomes a construction worker, but also gets into conspiracies on the side, right? '''Lis: '''Like Trey? '''Neil: '''Exactly. So he gets wrapped up into them, his wife divorces him. I drive out to Bismarck, save him from killing himself again, and he moves out here. '''Lis: '''Man, that's brutal. '''Neil: '''Yeah, a brutal bummer. He's a nice guy, though. You just gotta let him give you a chance. ''The player arrives at the storage unit. Upon arrival, a cutscene occurs Neil and Lis exit the truck and walk around to the back, talking to each other as they walk 'Neil: '''Alright Lis, good job helping us out move this. '''Lis: '''Yeah, no problem. You know me, always wanting to be a bootlegger. ''Neil chuckles as he goes through his wallet and hands Lis a dollar bill 'Neil: '''Here, have a twenty for your help. Now get going, yeah? You didn't see nothing. ''Lis takes the money, shrugs, and walks away as Neil opens up the back of his truck Mission Passed